Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a temperature sensor circuit.
Background Art
A conventional temperature sensor circuit generates an output voltage that has a temperature dependency with respect to a reference voltage. Temperature is determined from the gradient of the output voltage with respect to a temperature change and the voltage value.
For example, if the reference voltage is supplied from a common band gap reference (BGR) circuit, the reference voltage has a temperature dependency distortion.
If the reference voltage has a temperature dependency distortion, the conventional temperature sensor circuit has a problem in that the temperature dependency distortion of the reference voltage can affect the output voltage to cause an error of the temperature measurement.